role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur Doug
Dinosaur Doug (恐竜ダグ Kyōryū Dagu) is a human, a very minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dinosaur Doug is a very random and weird dude, always popping out of nowhere at random times and seemingly at the last second just to do something wacky, say something wacky or play his ukulele. Not much is known about him, as he usually only ever appears briefly, but he's never bothering anyone (mostly) and is pretty harmless. History Backstory The spawn of pure weirdness itself, Dinosaur Doug is a character often known by appearance but never referred to by name. This is mainly due to the fact that his full name is ridiculously long, and the method by which people often tried to shorten it to "Dinosaur Doug" is considered to by many to be absolutely ludicrous. Dinosaur Doug was born in 1986...merely but a single year in a time period widely labeled the "Heisei Timeline" by Godzilla enthusiasts. The proximity of his birth to the adjacent kaiju films of the 1980's left him a dark, cunning, and oddly powerful in nature. He was a feral being to be reckoned with! And then, he got knocked on the head by a 16-ton weight in the nineties (due to some odd time travel anomalies that were never full explained)... Now, he's a rather placid fanboy who enjoys flowers and butterflies (but never at the same time). In recent times, he has been known to seek out-of-the-ordinary situation and suddenly burst into a ridiculous tirade, concerning either the spontaneous verbalization of something completely obvious, or on occasion, merely to flaunt his ukulele-thrashing abilities. While it is often claimed that his visage is a modified Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and that his voice is merely a terrible impression of Homsar from Homestarrunner.com, our good friend Dinosaur Doug (or "Double D", no relation whatsoever to Edd from Ed, Edd, and Eddy however) denies all such claims and fervently holds to the fact that his his parentage is not a highly-caffeinated, overpriced beverage. Debut: Randomness Island Dinosaur Doug made his first appearance in RP (albeit in a cameo role) where he popped out of nowhere to appear in front of TKT Little Godzilla and TKT Varan. TKT Varan recognized him as a very obscure TKT character, and then Dinosaur Doug proclaimed that he had returned after a a very long absence. TKT Varan then asked him how long was he gone and where did he go; to which Dinosaur Doug responded to him that he didn't want to know. Towards the end of the RP, Dinosaur Doug then started playing a random song on his Ukulele, to which TKT Anguirus told him to please cut it out. SPRING BREAK Dinosaur Doug popped into the RP very briefly in the RP, stating that he needed more screentime. Dinosaur Doug then quickly disappeared as he appeared. Zany Day Dinosaur Doug sporadically appeared in the RP, coming in at first to complain about his lack of screentime, before then getting hit by TKT King Ghidorah. Dinosaur Doug was overjoyed; he had been acknowledge by a character for the first time ever! This was the best day of his life! At least, that's what it seemed like up until the narration pointed out that TKT King Ghidorah didn't actually notice him. Dinosaur Doug later appeared again in the RP for a second time, stating that he should be remembered, only for the narration to once again ignore him. Finally, Dinosaur Doug reappeared midway through the RP, again complaining about his lack of screentime, to which then TKT Skeleturtle told him to get out of here already. Abilities * Ukulele: Dinosaur Doug can play the ukulele reasonably well. Trivia * Dinosaur Doug was likely based off Ed from Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, given his similar appearance, voice and personality. * Dinosaur Doug was one of the earliest chars to appear in the Toons, having appeared in the third Toon made; Expired Mech. * While his age was never stated specifically in the series, it is likely he is 31 at this point, given he was born in 1986. * Dinosaur Doug's original bio on the Toons Bio was removed sometime during 2013, thus making any info on him hard to find. He also stopped making any appearances after early 2013 in the Toons, making it hard for him to get any exposure. By all of this, he is arguably the most obscure Toho Kingdom Toons char (at least in terms of recurring chars.) * Interestingly enough, in the YouTube version of the Toon "The Kaiju Kritics Review Pirates of the Carribean 4: On Stranger Tides", Dinosaur Dug is shown wearing a nametag that says "Hi, I Am Dinosaur Doug", which is not present in the original TK Toons version, for unknown reasons. It's possible that the nametag was added on to him in the YT version to inform people on who was. * He has the longest real name out of any of the Toho Kingdom Toon characters. * His last part of his name "Vega" is most likely a nod to Miles Imhoff's Toho Kingdom account name "Vega". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Low Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character